ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop 2: The Superhero Adventure
Littlest Pet Shop 2: The Superhero Adventure, also known as The Littlest Pet Shop Movie 2: The Superhero Adventure or simply just called Littlest Pet Shop: The Superhero Adventure is a 2021 3D flash animated/computer-animated/live action comedy superhero action film directed by Jimmy Hayward and Rich Moore. It serves as a sequel to the 2018 film, The Littlest Pet Shop Movie. It would be similar to The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Summary Blythe and her friends are back, including the Biskit sisters! But they have to face a thief who steals Ms. Twombly's jewelry and will have to find the crime by going to reality, but since the teenagers, Blythe, Biskits, etc., have been captured. While this time, Russell find his new friend, Mailie. Actors *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent as Youngmee Song; The Biskit Twins *Samuel Vincent as Fisher Biskit; Captain Cuddles Sweet Cheeks. *Eric Bauza as Russell Ferguson; Tiger; Esteban Banderas, (Singing voice of Vinnie Terrio) *Tabitha St. Germain as Delilah Barnsley; Pepper Clark; Parker Waddleton *Peter New as Sunil Nevla; Mary Francis; Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt; Big Al *Nicole Oliver (singing voice for Zoe Trent by Kylee Eep) as Zoe Trent; Cashmere and Velvet *Christina Aguilera as Mailie *Selena Gomez as The Singing Voice Of Mailie *Idina Menzel as Maude ----- Jocelyn Loewin (singing voice for Penny-Ling by Laura Hastlings) as Penny Ling; Meow-Meow *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer as Sue Patterson; Minka Mark; Olive Shellstein *Brian Drummond as Shivers (cameo); Ollie Arms; Shahrukh (cameo); Lemasque (talking cameo) and Goldy (talking cameo) *Kelly Metzger as Kora Dixon; Sugar Sprinkles *Cathy Weseluck as Buttercream Sunday *Robert Downey Jr. as Bill the Owner (the live-action human character and the main antagonist) *Anna Farris as Vanilla, the rabbit who is a protector of the Pets. *Ty Burrell as Beak, Vanilla's friend. *Greg Cipes as Gerald, the bear who is one of Bill's minions. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sin, the fly who is one of Bill's minions. *Tom Kenny as Beakers Baxter, Blythe's bird pet. Trivia *Rated PG for rude humor, brief language and mild peril action. *The pets becomes superheroes for this film, which includes... **Russell - The Spikeanator **Pepper - The Skunk **Sunil - El Cobra Cadabra **Vinnie - Dancecatcher **Penny-Ling - Pandamonium **Zoe - Time-Singer **Minka - P.A.I.N.T **Buttercream - Invisible Bunny **Sugar Sprikles - Loud Music **Ollie Arms - Stretch-Octopus **Captain Cuddles - Polecat Penguin **Delilah Barnsley - The Purple Dragon **Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt - The Messer **Parker Waddleton - Dr. Freeze **Cashmere and Velvet - Chin-Chillis. **Mailie : Icy-Love **Maude: HeartyBig *Blythe cries almost 4 times. *When the pets enter the live-action world, They become computer-animated. *This is the first movie who show the Vinnie x Zoe Blythe Outfits For the film, she wore a purple-red striped elbow shirt, jeans rolled up to her calves, saddle shoes and her hair is in the hairstyle from "Back Window" with no headband, in the end of the film, she changed her hairstyle to pigtails. Sequel and a possible reboot/sequel Main Article: Littlest Pet Shop 3: The Big Adventure An another LPS film is confirmed, but it is unknown if it will be the fourth film of the film series or a reboot. Songs To tell you the truth - The Littlest Petshop - Including Mailie and Maude - During 4:00 minutes for the characters Close to you - Mailie A love for Sunil - Delilah Boys don't care about clothes - Sunil, Russell, Vinnie We... - Mailie and the 7 singers - Including Maude I love to play with you - Vinnie and Zoe To Tell You The Truth (Reprise) - Russell Ferguson French version An french site reveal a french version of the fanFilm at this page. And the names of heroes are not sames if we translate at english... Trivia 2 * Alexia, a friend of Mailie make an cameo in the movie. * Maude wasn't a gecko at the movie * Mailie was a hedgehog and not a human Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Live-action films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Studios Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2021 Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Real-D 3D Category:Upcoming Movies